


A Little Bit More Truth

by how_about_no



Series: Truth [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, POV Magnus Bane, Protective Jace Wayland, Simon-centric, Truth, Truth Spells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 22:57:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11678841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/how_about_no/pseuds/how_about_no
Summary: A continuation from 'Little Bit of Truth' where the tables turn





	A Little Bit More Truth

**Author's Note:**

> In honour of 1,000 kudos on 'little bit of truth' here's some more!!!! More jimon who doesn't need that!!!

It had been a long day. The last appointment was just walking out the door when Magnus’ phone rang. He frowned. Alec said he was on a mission, so either something was wrong, or someone else was calling his private phone.

“Sherman,” Magnus rolled his eyes as he answered the phone, “What can I do for you?”

“Your buzzer isn’t working.”

“I turned it off.”

“Why?”

“Why are you here, Sheldon?” Magnus sighed, inspecting his nails. Chipped. Typical. He zoned back into the conversation when a loud shout came down the line.

“You don’t need to shout, Jace, I’m right here!” Simon said in a hushed shout, “Jesus Christ.”

“Aren’t you Jewish?”

“It’s an exclamation,” Simon sounded on the end of his tether, “Now can you let me in? I need you to fix this.”

“Don’t you always,” Magnus pressed the button to let Simon in, and there was a breathy thank you before the phone clicked off. It only took a few moments of waiting, and Jace was barging into the apartment with nothing but rage on his face.

Simon came in behind him, exasperated and tired.

“I fucking love you,” Jace pointed aggressively at Simon’s chest, “You’re so beautiful, and funny, and hot,” He rubbed his hands up and down Simon’s sides, and the subject laughed awkwardly.

“Should I leave the room?” Magnus was tired, and as entertaining as this would be when wide awake, it just wasn’t worth it.

“He’s been like this since he went on that mission to the Seelie Court,” Simon was trying to push Jace away, but he was persistent, trying to get his mouth on Simon’s neck, “Is it some sort of sexual spell? Are there sexual spells?”

Magnus looked at Jace, and watched as his mouth moved at lightning speed whispering things to Simon. He knew what this was.

“Remember, a few months ago, when you came here in a mess?”

“I wasn’t a _mess.”_

“You were,” Magnus laughed slightly when Jace became suddenly distracted and ran over to the bookshelf, “This is the same. He’s compelled to tell the truth.”

“Wow,” Simon smirked, “How the tables turn. Hey, Jace!”

“Yes?”

“Pick four words to describe me.”

“Four words?” Jace’s face scrunched up in disgust, “I couldn’t describe you in four words. You’re indescribable. You’re- you’re Simon.”

Magnus couldn’t help but feel a little fond, despite the immediate urge to gag. Simon was grinning like a fool, and Jace looked infinitely devoted. It was like something out of a romantic movie.

“I’m going to bed,” Magnus yawned, “Do you want me to leave him like this until morning?”

“No, no,” Simon frowned, “Fix him, please. I don’t need a truth spell to know how he feels about me.”

“How sweet,” Magnus smiled, and clicked his fingers. Jace’s face cleared.

Before he could say anything, Simon was striding up to him and holding his face between his hands.

“You know how you still pretend to be stoic and unfeeling?”

“Yes?”

“I know it’s a lie.”

And then they were kissing. And Magnus was leaving. They could let themselves out, and knew to lock the door behind them.

In the morning, Magnus came into the living room to find a note on the cocktail stand, with two wrapped lollipops on it.

 

_Magnus,_

_Thank you for sorting us out, I’m sorry that we’re always coming to you for help and not giving you proper thanks. So, here’s some candy!_

_Also, thanks for getting us together in the first place. It’s been great._

 

For the last part of the note, the handwriting was different.

 

**I’m going to make simon leave now so we can do better things. We took some vodka but will bring some tequila back for you cos we know you prefer it.**

**Thanks!!**

_Simon_ **and Jace**

 

__

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading y'all
> 
> visit me on tumblr at girlsf0rgirls


End file.
